


Boy in The Tower

by Saakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saakura/pseuds/Saakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of a boy locked up in a tower so high no one even knew existed? Well that boy's name is Tao.</p><p>The only way in is the only way out using an ancient song only known to him and his mother. However his song isn't complete…</p><p> </p><p>AN: I'm a new writer here so please be kind :)<br/>Do let me know what you think of the story. Good and bad are all welcome to help improve my story :)</p><p>Updates might be slow as this is still a work in progress story and school work</p><p>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

Tao my dear baby would you like to see the world beyond these walls?

 

Please keep this safe  
.  
.  
.  
and we'll see each other

 

In times of difficulty, call out to it and it will be of aid to you

 

 


	2. My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the very short chapter!! It's still a work in progress please anticipate for more chapters in the future!!  
> Comments are appreciated pls let me know how you think about the story!!!

Being locked inside these walls aren't fun at all but through his magical window that allows him to see what he wants although they are only actualization of his imaginations. Despite all these his favorite time was when his mum would walk through the portal and see him everyday.  
Tao loved it that whenever he feels lonely or when he is thinking of his mum, minutes later she would miraculously appear as if knowing that he missed her or if something was wrong.  
When she can't go to look for Tao, she would always send him a gift depending on what he loved most at the moment as a substitute for her temporarily.  
Feeling free, Tao decided to count the number of gifts he had received. 1, 2, 3...6...14, 15, 16, 17, 18!   
Wow a total of 18 items and i'm 18 this year! so... it means that she couldn't come 18 times when i missed her... :'(

Wuuuu.... wuuu.... I know that since i'm 18, i'm a big boy now but... i feel so lonely right now... mama where are you?

The next moment, Tao felt a pair of arms bringing him into a warm embrace rocking him back and forth calming him down.

"My baby, why are you crying?"

"I wa-was counting the number of g-gifts that you sent me when you couldn't come an-and then i felt so sooo lonely Wuuuu...Wuuu...."

"Shhhh baby, mama's sorry she can't be here all the time for you but look at what I brought you today?"

"A panda family!!!! Its sooo cute!!! Thanks mama :)"

"Aigo... you and your panda obsession... The room is already filled with panda items even without my gifts!"

"Hahaha yeah... but i can't help it their sooo cute!"

"Hahaha okok I get it :)"

 

After a few hours of catching up and playing Tao's mum had to leave making Tao feel sad again

"Baby, i'll be back tomorrow... cheer up ok?"

"Promise mama?"

"Promise." 

Then she left through the special portal.

 

The portal held a very special secret and it was that they can exist in many different dimensions at the correct timing, all the different dimensions would be perfectly in line with one another making it easy to move between dimensions. However, most of the time they hardly can align for long enough for one to finish passing through to another dimension without a medium and this is where Tao plays a huge role in it although he has no idea of his powers and how strong he actually is.


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to story writing so please let me know what you think about it!  
> Sorry that its such a short chapter and filled with conversations between Tao and his Mum only >.

i'm sooo tired!!! But i can't fall asleep! >.< *pouts*

ZiZi! Where are you? I can't sleep :'( Oh! There you are!

Hahaha silly me you were just beside me 

Hugging you always makes me want to sleep... *yawns*

Goodnight ZiZi and all of my pandas! 

 

MaMa? are you there?

*growls* I can hear some panda's stomach growling ^^

MAMA! *blush*

Aww my baby you're so cute! you don't have to feel embarassed about your growling little tummy with me my dear~

b-but its still embarassing! 

hahaha okay my little peach

What do you want for breakfast my dear?

oh! can we have pancakes please? buing buing

Yes my dear how cute can you be! *squeals*

Yay! you're the bestest! ^^

Go wash up my dear when you're out it will be ready

I guess it's time huh? my dear baby's all grown up although he still acts like a child while looking down sadly at the pendant.

i'm done mama!

Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to Tao~ Happy Birthday to you! 

Come here and blow out the candle baby

With tears streaming down his face Tao walked towards his mama

Thank you mama!!! 

Aww my baby don't cry its a happy day!

Here this is my present to you

It's sooo pretty!!! Love you mama!

 

Want to know what it does?

Yes please!!! 

Hahaha alright but first calm down and eat your pancakes.

Yes mama... ^^


	4. Notice!

Hi i'm publishing this work in Asianfanfics as well as over here so no worries i will still be uploading here. 

It has the same name and is under the same author (me lol)

Thanks and please watch for more chapters to come ^^


End file.
